


Drabble: Morning Affection (Jack Barakat)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: In which your boyfriend Jack gives you a reason to wake up in the morning.





	Drabble: Morning Affection (Jack Barakat)

If anyone were to wake you up from your deep, 9-hour nightly slumber with the bumping of hard plastic against the back of your head and the uncomfortable scraping of scruff against your nape you'd probably be overly furious.

But, on this particular morning, you were actually grateful that the gestures occurred, simply because they had been conducted by your boyfriend Jack.

Flustered at his display of affection that happened just a few moments ago, with half-lidded eyes and a dopey brain, you shift your body as to face Jack and hopefully incite him to cuddle. Though, instead of being met with the guitarist's encompassing ways, as you secretly hoped, you're greeted with a similar warmth, just not in the same gestural way. That is, Jack's warm calloused fingers intertwining with yours.

As warmth brings about a wave of goosebumps across your skin, your eyelids blink repetitively in order to rid your vision of its cloudiness and awaken your brain. However, it's not so much this biological phenomenon that jolts your body awake but rather the conjectured figure beside you staring you down. As you blink once more, to make sure that the person facing you is in the flesh and not a fragment of your imagination, you notice Jack's slight head tilt, but it is only the tightening of your interlocked fingers that confirms that the sight unraveling before you is actually a real-life situation.

It is a sight that makes you further grateful for having Jack Barakat as your boyfriend.

Lying on his left side so that he faces you, Jack, in all of his shirtless glory, involuntary timidly exposes his Blink-182 bunny and Jack Skellington tattoos as well as his chest hair to you. Perched on the bridge of his squished nose—a consequence of his hand that isn't locked with yours pressing against the right side of his sculpted face—are his black rectangular spectacles that you adore so much. Behind the lenses hides his left chocolate orb that stares at you with insistent fondness, and his firmly shut right eyelid which exposes envied dark eyelashes. If it wasn't for the disarranged red-streaked mohawk, the uneven full beard and the childish giggle that escapes his slightly chapped lips, you would have thought a model was lying beside you in your bed.

But that was exactly what you appreciated the most about your boyfriend; the fact that behind his groomed appearance hid a closet dork who could make you crack up at his poor jokes, enjoy something you originally hated, envy his musical knowledge and worry about his drinking habits at all once.

Though, what you appreciated the most about Jack Barakat, in addition to the previous reasons, was that because of his earlier romantic exhibition, you now had extra motivation to wake up every morning.

Motivation that you'd hoped would lead to the daily repetition of the morning's events.


End file.
